So, Will You?
by Elven Star Angel
Summary: Sora, a budding designer gets a drop to her interview in a rockstar's car. Not just that - they are almost forced into it!  Okay - Sora is at least..  And no one can guess what Yamato's intentions are! Maybe he can't himself! Or can he?


**Disclaimer : I do not own a thing. Except maybe a car. No, you're right, I don't even own a car. Ah that makes me feel awful. Let's just get on with the story instead... You don't want to see me wallow in self pity, do you?**

* * *

><p><strong>~First Chappie~<strong>

"What do you mean I can't come in?"

"Sorry Sir, hotel policy. The Oriental does not allow people in sandals to enter."

The blond man raked a hand through his unruly spikes. "So, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Not wear sandals?" the hotel bellboy suggested helpfully.

"What if I come in barefoot?"

"Sorry Sir, I will ask you to leave then."

The blond looked down at his sandals. "They're Nike's for heaven's sake!"

"Yes sir. They're Nike. Not anything else." He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the new arrival to leave. But the guest only stood there with his hands in his pockets and a dejected look on his face. Suddenly, a dash of pink entered his vision. Pink hair? Was he hallucinating?

A girl with pink hair, a tall boy with longish red hair and a pink poodle entered the lobby. The girl was talking animatedly and the boy was simply nodding. Wait - since when did _boys_ have such nice bodies and beautiful legs? It _had _to be a _girl. _the blond bristled and turned to assault the bellboy - "How is it that _they_ can enter? She has a _dog_. _A dog!_" He emphasised. Everyone in the vicinity turned to look at him, including the two girls.

The pink haired girl stopped talking about her new-born cousin and said shrilly to no one in particular - "Hey! That's the _Ishida_dude!" The bellboy turned to her, quirking an eyebrow - "Ms Tachikawa?" Ms Tachikawa smiled at him and said that it was alright for him to enter as "...He's from, like, the biggest boy band ever! So we can bend rules once in a while!" She winked.

The boy band member heaved a sigh of relief. The red-haired girl smiled bemusedly and turned to her friend to say : "Meems, I'll take your leave now. Remember - my interview starts at 12 noon and you said you wanted to drive me there... Post that - we'll have lunch in your restaurant. Sounds good?" The other girl beamed. "Excellent!" and the redhead ran up the stairs two at a time. It would be noon soon and she had to hurry.

Mimi rounded on the boy - Ishida. "Dude! What're'ya doin' here? I thought your band was on tour and you were stayin' at the Four Seasons... Aren't you?" Wow - this girl was resourceful! Ishida put on a charming smile; never one to let fans down - "Yes but someone told me to try the restaurant here. So I came, except the fact that my Nike sandals aren't welcome..." Mimi smiled at him - "Yamato Ishida, be grateful I saved you there or Kevin," she referred to the bellboy "woulda called the cops on you!"

Yamato grinned - "There, I owe you one!"

They nodded to each other and walked off on their way; Yamato towards the restaurant and Mimi to check in her shift. Meanwhile, a certain red haired girl was going through all her outfits when her cell phone beeped - a new message. The ID read Meems. She flipped the phone open and her eyes skimmed over the words like lightning. Great! Mimi wouldn't be able to drop her to the office; the manager wouldn't let her because today was crowded with the holiday season and what not. She sighed just as her phone began to ring. "Yeah, hey..." she sighed again.

* * *

><p>Just as Yamato was finishing his main course, a shrill voice near his ear made him jump - "I hope you remember you owe me one!" It was, of course, the pink haired girl, whose voice closely resembled that of a singing banshee. He cringed inwardly, silently hoping she wouldn't ask anything too bad - like a gift or <em>worse<em>- a _date_. He blanched at the thought of that.

She continued "OK, so you remember that cute girl earlier? Who said she had an interview?" He nodded slowly. Would he have to go on a date with her...? But she didn't _look_like the rabid fan-girl variety... Hell, she might even have a boyfriend already! Come to think of it - he might really not mind a date with her...

"I wanted to drop her but I really can't. The kitchen's busy and as sous chef I must be there all the time! Even right now, the head wasn't allowing me to go for even a few seconds! But when I told him it's about Sora, he let me. Oh yeah - the girl. My best friend! Her name's Sora. Sora Takenouchi. We're Japanese, just like you... Yeah, you're from Tokyo too, aren't'ya? Well, I shifted to the US of A. But then I came here 'cos I _love_cooking. Anyway..."

Yamato shook his head - boy, does this girl talk!  
>"Anyway, I was telling you about Sora! She's a year older than me and a year younger than you and that makes her twenty-two! She's got this <em>damn<em> important interview coming up - she wants to get into design. So there's this art label downtown, whose office she needs to get to at 12! I was supposed to drop her 'cos I really don't trust these taxis around in Hong Kong. Why once a guy drove off with _all_ my luggage in the boot! Really terrible, I tell you! So I cannot _possibly_trust them with something as precious as Sora!"

Yamato chuckled to himself, imagining someone trying to stuff the _precious_Sora into a boot and make away with her. Then he stared as Mimi continued to ramble, she probably wouldn't notice if he walked off... Girls!

"My Sora! I'd kill anyone if anything happened to her! And that's why you're going to do it! 'Cos I know you wouldn't do anything! You're a real softie at heart even though on the outside you act all macho and stuff... And even if you actually _did_ try to do anything then the media would get to know... and they'll make life hell for you! So even if you _want to_ do something to her, you can't! See, that's smart of me, isn't it? Yet everyone calls me stupid and I am _so_not! You agree that I'm really intelligent, don't you? I knew it! So you'll do it for me right?"

Yamato was a little shocked, did he miss something? "Do what for you?"

Mimi laughed loudly, "Drop Sora to the office for her interview, of course! 'Cos I know you have a car, and a license. Even though they're Japanese... But that still works... So you're doing it. Right! Her room number's 306. Go ASAP! Thanks! Buh - bye!" and she bounded off to kitchen.

'I hadn't even said yes!' Yamato mused - 'she didn't give me the chance for it... But if she had I'd probably have said yes anyway. So 306, Sora Takenouchi, eh?' He smirked and paid the bill. He had a feeling that Ms Sora Takenouchi would be even better than his incredible lunch.  
>'306 - Here I come' He smiled.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I'm sorry for the awful grammar I displayed earlier! I should've warned you it isn't proofread! But I rectified that now, but if you still have any complains drop me a message or a review!<strong>

**^_^\m/  
><strong>


End file.
